warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Reptiles
As Far as I can tell. You've stayed true to cannon. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thets good. TardirProductions 20:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you want me to edit your infobox slightly, instead of having the picture above the infobox, it will be like this: Do you want me to do that? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thet would be cool. It is impossible for anyone in the 40k universe to know of the existence of dinosaurs. All records of them have been deleted, all fossils are destroyed. --Lither My talk 02:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that? There may be a planet with some kinda clone-species. TardirProductions 14:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) All records of before have vanished. Nobody knows even who was first on the moon, or the name of whoever invented... anything from before, really. And need I say just how unlikely it is that a planet existed with similar conditions to Earth at the time of the Dinosaurs, which changed its climate several times over that period, and there were creatures which were exactly the same and were named exactly the same? --Lither My talk 21:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ..... The Imperium speak Latin as one of their main languages..... But can't you just accept that i have named them after Dinosaurs? TardirProductions 22:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) No, they don't. What you are thinking of is High Gothic, which is an amalgation of English (or whatever local language of the country Games Workshop is selling it in) and Latin, not just Latin. I don't have a problem with you naming them after dinosaurs, in fact, I just have a problem with your warcry, which speaks of said dinosaurs as though they knew what they were like. --Lither My talk 00:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Does it stand somewhere that it is canon that they don't know a damn thing about the "beforetime"? TardirProductions 00:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Often. Would you like me to amass a list of sources? --Lither My talk 00:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. TardirProductions 12:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The homeworld of this chapter cannot be either Nocturne or Armageddon: Nocturne is the homeworld of the Salamanders chapter, while Armagedddon has no Space Marine Chapters there.--Jochannon 19:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard of something called "Slightly Bending Canon"? It is kinda not following Canon but it isn't NCF either. TardirProductions 16:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Beanding cannon is another way to say NCF Imposter101 16:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I said Slightly, and it stands somewhere in the rules that slightly bending canon is allowed or something similar. TardirProductions 16:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Its not ''Slightly bending canon ''when you make something that canon completely states impossible. Nocturne belongs to the salamanders ONLY, and Armageddon dont have any Space Marine Chapters. Even GW has said that no space marines live on Armageddon Also, it stands in canon of the ''Age of Strife ''i belive, when all knowledge and history of earth was lost (Y2K rippoff) therefore, they cannot know of the dinosaurs. Legionaire22 20:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, since the Imperium speaks Latin, it is quite obvious how they use the names of dinosaurs. Veloci is speed in latin, and Raptor and Saur(us) means something with lizard or reptile, and Tyranno means tyrant. Also, i am temporarily using Armageddon and Nocturne as homeworlds until i find names for their homeworlds. TardirProductions 13:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) They talk High Gothic, a mixture of Latin and English, but you are right. However, i doubt that a sort of space marines would be named tyrants, unless its the chapter master Oh well, im not an admin, only giving my advice Legionaire22 10:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Also. i would like to point out that its not a devastator if they enter close combat. Or did you mean they are good at hand to hand combat? cause all space marines are good in CQC Legionaire22 14:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The Reptiles prefer close combat, so even their Devastators are better at Close Combat than Ranged Combat. TardirProductions 11:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ah, but the devastators give up CQC for ranged combat, therefore they cannot be any devastators Legionaire22 12:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* The Reptiles have special units, their devastators(Wich are named Ankylosaur Marines) are not alike other Devastators. TardirProductions 15:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC)